


The Burger Debate

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Burgers - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Minor Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony gets to live and have his family, We despise her, but not endgame, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Tony and Peter shared a lot of similarities, there was no doubt about it. A lot of their mannerisms were the same, personality quirks (especially in the lab), occasional recklessness, selfless hero personas, etc etc. However, one thing they didn't share was their taste in burgers.Whenever the topic came up there was a friendly, yet heated, 'disagreement' as Tony called it. No matter what anyone ever told him, Tony thought that a cheeseburger was the holy grail of burgers. And Peter, well… he happened to think the same only for chicken burgers.---Comfortember Day 26. Junk Food
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Burger Debate

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea pretty much since day one and I've been really excited for it!  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> (Also, I may or may not side with Peter in this one. Chicken burgers are superior. Ya'll can like beef but I do not🤣😅)

Tony and Peter shared a lot of similarities, there was no doubt about it. A lot of their mannerisms were the same, personality quirks (especially in the lab), occasional recklessness, selfless hero personas, etc etc. However, one thing they didn't share was their taste in burgers.

  
  


Whenever the topic came up there was a friendly, yet heated, 'disagreement' as Tony called it. No matter what anyone ever told him, Tony thought that a cheeseburger was the holy grail of burgers. And Peter, well… he happened to think the same only for chicken burgers.

  
  


Much to the amusement – and eventual annoyance – of those around them, Tony and Peter would have increasingly more far fetched and hilarious responses to what the other would argue in support of their favourite burger.

  
  


One of the more memorable responses was the time Peter said that his burger at least had meat on it. If that wasn't funny enough, Tony actually paused and seemed to agree. Neither realising that there was a beef patty on cheeseburgers.

  
  


Until Pepper pointed it out to them, that is. Coincidentally, that was the same night that a time limit was set on the amount of time they spent holed up in the lab together. Two sleepless idiot geniuses was enough to drive both Pepper and May insane.

  
  


However, through all their arguments about who's burger was the superior kind, it had never gotten rude or truly argumentative. It had instead become an inside joke of theirs, their  _ thing. _

  
  


That  _ thing  _ evolved to actually getting burgers together. Once a week, when Tony picked Peter up for their lab day, they would stop at a little hole in the wall diner and order a cheese and chicken burger respectively. 

  
  


The diner had quickly become their favourite. Eventually when they arrived, their regular waitress (a young woman named Dani) would already be on her way to bring their burgers out to their table.

  
  


It was a tradition now. A thing that was theirs, and in addition to the burgers, their little arguments would continue as they taunted each other with laughs and smiles about which burger was better.

  
  


And then one day that tradition was broken.

  
  


One day they didn't argue about burgers.

  
  


One day they didn't greet Dani with a smile as she brought out their plates.

  
  


One day they never went back to the diner.

  
  


That day was the day that the universe was bathed in dust horror.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tony sucked in a sharp breath as he walked into the kitchen. The familiar smell of beef and cheese bringing the ache in his heart to the forefront.

  
  


It reminded him of Peter. Of the afternoons they spent together, the lab days, and their weekly diner stops.

  
  


Tony missed it. He missed spending time with his kid and eating burgers together. 

  
  


Five years on and Tony hadn't had a single burger since the last time they had gotten one after he picked Peter up from school.

  
  


He hadn't been able to stomach it.

  
  


Not without the kid who was practically his son, not when he wouldn't be sitting across from him, his own burger in front of him.

  
  


Not without Peter.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Tony would never forget how it felt to have hope again. The way it flooded into his chest and filled his heart when Scott suddenly appeared after five years.

  
  


It simmered traitorously all through the debates, the arguments, the late nights, experiments and eventual time travel. He had hated it at first because of the terror that this would be yet another failed attempt at returning what he had lost.

  
  


What they had all lost.

  
  


Tony wouldn't forget that same feeling of hope when Peter landed in front of him, stumbling over the destroyed remains of the once prestigious compound.

  
  


He wouldn't forget how the hope swelled and burst because it didn't need to hope anymore. His kid was back.

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


The hope swelled and broke again for good when Tony woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by his family. Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper were all talking together on a couch against one wall of the room.

  
  


He sluggishly tilted his head to the side when he heard the familiar and so missed voice of Peter as he spoke to Morgan. That fact alone was enough to make Tony's heart feel like it was about to burst at the sheer joy of hearing his kids talk to each other. 

  
  


Before he could speak or move to alert them that he was awake, he felt himself being pulled off to sleep again.

  
  


It was okay. He would wake again and they would be there. They always would.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


"How the hell did you get past Pepper with that?" Tony laughed incredulously as Peter and Morgan marched through the door to his hospital room, take out bags carried with them.

  
  


"Mommy was on the phone to aunty May so me and Petey sneaked around when she wasn't looking!" Morgan cheered, obviously ecstatic at the successful mission that two of them had come up with.

  
  


Peter set the take out down on the wheely tray over the foot of Tony's bed and rolled it up higher so that he and Morgan could sit at the foot of it, letting them all use the tray together.

  
  


As Peter opened the bags, Tony's senses were flooded with the familiarly nostalgic smell of cheeseburgers. Although this time it didn't bring the same stab of hurt it used to. This time it was excitement and joy. 

  
  


"Here, you can have the second best burger." A cheeseburger was placed in front of him before Peter dug in the bag and took out what was obviously a chicken burger.

  
  


Tony started unwrapping it. "I don't know what you're talking about. Second best is what's in your hands right now. Right, Maguna?" He looked at Morgan, who was happily unwrapping two mini burgers of her own.

  
  


"Nuh uh! I have the best burger!" She smirked and it reminded Tony entirely of Pepper.

  
  


"A chicken  _ and _ cheese burger!"

  
  


Tony and Peter's hilariously outraged gasps and dramatic exclamations had the little girl falling in fits of giggles.

  
  


They just hoped they weren't loud enough to alert Pepper.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be editing and reposting these a day or two after the og posting once my beta/s have had time to edit and check them over for me. There won't be massive changes I don't think but I just wanted to put it out there lol


End file.
